


Child of the Triangle

by southernbellesoccer



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Protective Nicole Haught, Protective Waverly Earp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernbellesoccer/pseuds/southernbellesoccer
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day for Nicole Haught, at least as normal as fighting the supernatural can be with your girlfriend, her sister, a sexy dragon man, and a 100 year old cowboy. She wasn't dressed to go dumpster diving. And she definitely wasn't prepared for what she would find in the dumpster or, more accurately, who she would find.





	Child of the Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> This starter chapter is a way for me to desperately find a co-writer. I wrote about 14 pages before I developed writers block (I'm posting the first 4 pages now), but I'm determined to get this story out. If this first small installment interests you and you think that you could help me out then please message me on tumblr (I go by the same user name). And if you aren't a writer but want to see where this story can go then tell any of your writing buddies to hit me up! I'm desperate to get unstuck from this mental block.

“Nicole Haught, get your butt back to bed.” Waverly groaned out as she watched her girlfriend head towards the closet while the bed began to get cold. 

The red head chuckled as she pulled out her clean uniform shirt and pants. “No can do, baby. I’ve got to get to work. It snowed like a foot overnight, Lonnie is bound to call in sick because of it.” 

“You’re too good for Nedley. He wouldn’t know what to do without you.” Waverly sighed as she watched the officer finish buttoning her shirt. 

“No, You’re too good for me, which is why I have to work so hard to prove myself. If I don't make it to sheriff one day then no one will every think I'm good enough for the nicest girl in Purgatory.” Nicole said leaning over the bed and placing a short kiss to Waverly’s lips before opening the top drawer of the bedside table to grab her pistol. “I love you!” She called out as she holstered the 9mm and headed towards the bedroom door.

“Love you too!” Waverly sleepily called out. “Wake Wynonna on your way out so she’ll actually be awake in two hours from now when we need to leave for work.”

“Will do!” Nicole called back as she headed down the stairs of the homestead. 

~~ ~~ ~~

Nicole stepped into Ms. Betty Walkers bakery at 6 o’clock sharp, saying hello to just the few early rising patrons that she had who were willing to brave the weather. 

“Officer Haught, what can I get you this morning?” the sweet older lady asked. Ms. Betty’s bakery was a staple in this town. It had been around so long that Wynonna had once even questioned if Ms. Betty could possibly be revenant, but decided that, revenant or not, Ms. Betty’s donuts were too good to find out. 

Nedley had taken Nicole to the bakery on her very first day in Purgatory when she came to interview for the deputy job, and Nicole had never stopped coming. She had even gotten into a habit of picking Wynonna up a dozen donuts for the office, half of them always being powdered sugar. 

“Good Morning, Ms. Betty! Can i get a latte, a blueberry muffin, and my regular order of donuts.” Nicole responded with a smile and a tip of her hat. 

“Of course, dear. And I don’t mean to bother you, but my shoulder has been giving me trouble lately. Would you mind taking the trash out back to the dumpster?”

“Ms. Betty, you don’t even have to ask.” Nicole said with a charming wink as she went around the counter to grab the trash bag and head out the back door. 

The red head had just tossed the trash bag into the dumpster when she heard the slightest cry. She was not even sure that what she heard was a cry when she pulled herself up on the dumpster to take a peek inside. She gasped when she saw a tiny hand sticking out from under some newspapers. She thanked god that she had left the back door open and quickly yelled out for help before diving into the dumpster after the small child. 

“Officer!” one of the truck drivers from inside called out as he stepped into the alleyway behind the bakery. 

“I’m in the dumpster!” She called back. “Call an ambulance and Sheriff Nedley, and then help me get out of here!” 

After yelling out her instructions she focused on her task at hand. She pulled the newspaper aside to uncover the little baby, no more than a few days old. The baby was sparsely wrapped in a blanket and it’s skin looked mostly blue and Nicole assumed that was from the cold. She quickly scooped the baby up into her arms pulling the child into her jacket. She checked for breathing and a heartbeat, letting out a small sigh of relief when she found both. 

“Officer Haught, we’ve made the phone calls. What do you need?” the truck driver called out to her.

“I need for someone to reach over the dumpster and take this baby that I found so I can climb out. Get the baby inside quickly. I think we are dealing with hypothermia.” she instructed before she quickly saw a middle aged man with a rugged beard pulling himself on to the dumpster. 

“Here, pass me the baby and I can pass him to Tom to take inside while I help you out.” he said offering his free arm that wasn’t holding him up for the baby to be set in. 

Nicole nodded and passed the baby gently into his arm. “Be careful with his head.”

The man gave her a nod and disappeared quickly after the baby was in his arms before he popped back up again. “Tom’s got it inside. Your turn, Officer.” he said extending his arm. 

As soon as Nicole was back inside the bakery she was back at the baby’s side who was laid on a table covered in multiple jackets surrounded by the bakery’s patrons. She could hear the ambulance coming down the street and she did a quick check of the baby’s vitals to make sure that he was still stable. 

As the ambulance pulled up, Nicole scooped the baby back into her arms. “Tell Nedley what happened when he gets here and to meet me at the hospital.” She told Ms. Betty before she rushed outside to meet the ambulance. 

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
“And then I jumped into the ambulance to come here with him.” Nicole finished recounting the story to Nedley so he could write up the report. 

Nedley shook his head as he wrote the final part down. “I just don’t understand how someone could leave a baby out in this weather. It’s inhuman.” 

“I can’t even think about it right now.” Nicole said, trying to keep her emotions in check. “What’s the next step?”

“The hospital wants to keep him for the night, and then we need to take him to child services in the City.”

Nicole nodded. “I’ll carry him to the city tomorrow. And I don’t mind staying with him here at the hospital.”

Nedley could tell that finding the child almost frozen in the dumpster had taken an emotional toll on his officer and kindly agreed to her suggestion. “I think that would be just fine. Let me know if you need anything. I’ll bring by the paperwork in the morning for his transfer to the city. But make sure to take a break. Call Lonnie in if you want to go home for a shower or food.” he gave her a pat on the shoulder before heading out of the small hospital. 

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Nicole was in the bathroom trying to clean herself up from her dumpster dive when her phone began to ring. She didn’t even look at who was calling before answering. “Hello?”

“Where the hell are you? Your desk is untouched, did you even make it to work? Are you safe?” Waverly spewed out in panic.

“Calm down. Calm Down. I’m fine. I’m at the hospital wit--”

“You’re what!?!” Waverly cried into the phone.

“Let me finish, baby. I’m at the hospital with a child that I found in the dumpster this morning behind the bakery.” Nicole calmly explained. 

“A child? Is it okay?” Waverly whispered out in disbelief.

“Yes, a baby. Doctors say he is maybe a week old. Waverly, he was so small and cold when I found him. I thought for sure he would die before we got him to the hospital.” 

“Do you need me to come to the hospital? I can sit with you.” Waverly offered.

Nicole smiled at her girlfriend’s selflessness. “Why don’t you come for lunch?”

“Perfect. I’ll bring you a sandwich. Where should I meet you?”

“He’s in the NICU just as a precaution, but he’s doing well. I actually need to take him to the City tomorrow for their child services to find a place for him.”

“Ok. Well, I’ll see you at lunch. I love you, baby.”

“I love you more, Waverly Earp.” Nicole responded before hanging up.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Waverly walked into the NICU to see her girlfriend sitting watch beside a tiny baby in a warming bed. She smiled hopefully and eased up gently behind the red head wrapping her arms around her shoulders placing a kiss to her neck. 

“You better be my girlfriend, or she might just shoot you.” Nicole teased as she kept her eyes on the little boy.

Waverly giggled and placed a kiss to Nicole’s cheek before coming around the chair and sitting in the officer’s lap, setting Nicole’s lunch to the side for a moment. “How’s the little guy doing?” 

“Pretty good I think. I mean, I don’t really speak medical terms, but the doctors are in agreement that I can take him to the city tomorrow without any problems. They are going to leave some special care instructions for me to hand off to the social workers.”

Waverly hummed and leaned her head against Nicole’s shoulder as they both watched the small boy breathe steadily. “I can’t believe someone would just abandon their child. I can’t help but think about the fact that Wynonna had to give up Alice with tears streaming down her face and fights every day to get her back, and then some mothers can just throw their child in the trash. It’s not fair. I didn’t...I didn’t even know how to tell Wynonna how you found him.” she choked out with a small tear running down her face.

“Hey, sshhh. It’s okay.” Nicole whispered as she reached up to wipe the tear away and rocked the smaller woman against her. Nicole knew that giving Alice up just five short months ago was hard on everyone, especially the two Earp women. Nicole had found herself staying at the Earp Homestead more and more just to provide any comfort that she could. 

“Do you want to go with me tomorrow to take him to the city? So you can know that he’s safe?” Nicole asked.

Waverly nodded. “I would like that.” 

They both sat in silence for a long moment before Waverly popped her head up. “Oh my god! There is so much to get before we take him tomorrow. We need a car seat, at least one change of clothes, some newborn diapers, formula, pacif--” 

“Slow down, over prepper.” Nicole said with a chuckle. “I’m sure the hospital will provide most of that. We probably just need a carseat. And, if you don’t think Wynonna would mind, we technically have one still sitting in the box in the barn at the homestead.” 

“Fine, suck all the fun out of me going shopping. I’ll ask about the carseat. I need to head back to work, and you need to eat your sandwich I brought. Are you coming home tonight or staying here?”

Nicole smiled at Waverly referring to the homestead being her home before answering. “I’ll come home. I need the sleep before driving to the city tomorrow. I’ll call Lonnie in to keep guard and the nurses are perfectly capable of looking after the little guy.”

“Little guy needs a name.” Waverly commented as she grabbed her purse from behind the chair Nicole was sitting in.

“He does, but it’s not really our place to name him.” 

Waverly sighed, “I know, but calling him baby boy, or little guy, or whatever just doesn’t seem right. Being given a name means that someone cares about you.”

Nicole hummed. “I agree, but soon he’ll have parents, or at least foster parents, that will name him and love him.”

“I guess so. I’ll check on the carseat. I love you.” Waverly said leaning down to place a quick kiss to Nicole’s lips. 

“Love you too.” Nicole said as she watched her love leave the hospital before pulling out the sandwich Waverly had brought.


End file.
